The Little Things in Love
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Chrono and Ibuki are off on their first date, but what does the latter have in store for the teen? Surprises keep coming one after another! IbuChro, includes KaiAi and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

This will have a total of about ten short parts. Updates will be slow due to my assignments.

Based on the "10 old fashioned dating habits we should make cool again" which is circulating on Facebook. You can find it on my page.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard and its franchise.**

* * *

 **The Little Things in Love**

 **Chapter 01**

 **"Coming to the door to pick someone up"**

"I'll come by and pick you up at six. Tonight."

Chrono, upon hearing this, frowned.

Ibuki had called him out of the blue, which was rare as he would usually send a message asking if he could call before actually doing so. Because of that he had been worried that it was about something important. However, the moment he picked up the phone he became puzzled when he heard that very statement.

"I thought we were going to meet at the station?"

"I changed my mind."

"I did tell you that my aunt will be coming home from her business trip today, didn't I? What will we do if she sees you?"

"We'll just tell her that we are going out. As in, dating."

"Are you an idiot? There's no way I can tell her something like that!" Chrono spluttered. "What if she faints from shock or something like that?"

"We would have to tell her eventually. Doing it earlier than we planned would be of no harm."

"What if she disapproves?"

"I'm sure that she will accept a person of your choosing. She is your father's sister, after all."

"That doesn't answer my question! Wait. How did you even know where my aunt's place is? I didn't recall ever telling you the address…"

"Anyway," Ibuki brought the initial topic back on track before Chrono could continue asking any more questions. "I will come and pick you up promptly at six. Let me in when I ring the doorbell."

Chrono heaved a sigh. There was no use arguing with him.

"I got it. I'll get ready by then."

"I'll be seeing you."

"You better not be late."

"I won't."

After ending the call, Chrono's gaze remained fixed to the display screen of his phone. The time indicated on it was half past two. He placed the device down on the desk next to his homework, raised his arms high up and stretched his back with another sigh.

"Three and a half hours more to go… huh…"

There was still plenty of time to get many things done.

While passing the time, the redheaded boy had finished all his homework, collected and folded the dry laundry, washed and hung another load of clothes, swept the floor of the entire apartment, took a bath and even had time to idle around.

Now all he had to do was to wait for Ibuki to come by and pick him up for their… well, date. Their first date.

"Five more minutes to go…" Chrono sighed, checking his phone for the time for what felt like the thousandth time that hour.

Chrono felt uneasy. He was not so much concerned about Mikuru-san returning before Ibuki arrived; she usually arrived back at the apartment late at night after being able to board the last train. Rather, he was worried that Ibuki would not show up. After all, Chrono was the one who asked him out for a meal. When he did Ibuki said nothing against it and was the one who made the plans instead. It almost sounds as if he was forcing the man into this.

"Five fifty-eight…"

But it is unlike Ibuki to do something that he did not want. And as he mentioned earlier over the phone... they were dating. Well, Chrono prefers to call it going out; they have yet to do all the romantic stuff people seem to think couples do. However, it was Ibuki who 'confessed' to him. Surely all this worrying was just Chrono thinking too much, right?

 _Ding-dang-dong!_

The chime from the intercom rang, indicating that someone had pushed the bell at the panel at the main entrance downstairs. Chrono checked the time quickly. It was six p.m. sharp.

Looking through the small screen on the intercom, Chrono could see that Ibuki had arrived. The first thing he noticed was that he was not wearing his usual outfit but instead a knitted sweater, and that his long hair was up in a ponytail. The change in his appearance was a pleasant surprise that made the teen's heart skip a few beats.

"The door's open now." Chrono muttered a reply via the intercom.

"Thanks."

Stepping away from the intercom, Chrono made sure he had everything he needed on his person before heading to the entrance to put his shoes on. Ibuki would be here in a minute or two, or perhaps even in a few seconds and he wanted to be ready.

Now all he had to do was for the doorbell to ring...

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED... -**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a note. The person who named Ibuki's white crow/raven was my sister. She was aiming at making a voice actor reference.

I'm sorry if Ibuki seems a bit OOC...? I don't really know how to write him yet.

I will be posting the reference I used for Ibuki's outfit can be found on my facebook page for those who want see it. I'm also starting a Monday corner I call "Monday Music Inspirations" in hopes of keeping the page going. With school and work, I do not have the luxury of posting every other day.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard and its franchise.**

* * *

 **The Little Things in Love**

 **Chapter 02**

 **"Trying to dress really nicely for a date"**

"How rare of you to leave so early."

Ibuki, who had just stepped out of his office, was faced with a chirpy though sarcastic quip from his boss, the new branch chief of the United Sanctuary branch. He turned towards the red-head to frown at him, but Suzugamori Ren was not one to back down from one hostile gesture.

"I submitted my request to take half a day off work last week and it was approved."

"Oh yes, I believe I okayed something like that." Ren put his finger to his chin, pretending to appear deep in thought. "That aside, where are you going? It's surprising to see you in a hurry."

"I do not have the obligation to tell you that." Ibuki replied swiftly.

He turned on his heel to leave, but Ren was not about let his new victim... subordinate get off the hook that easily. Not when he was brimming with a burst of curiosity that needed to be satisfied.

"You could at least tell me where you are heading off to? It's not like you have something to hide... or do you? Oh, let me guess! You got a date tonight, don't you?"

Perhaps it was because he possessed Psy-Qualia, Ibuki assumed, that the man had hit the nail on the roof. He just hoped that the momentary twitch of his eyelid had escaped his notice.

"As I have said, it is none of your business."

"Hmmm..." Ren hummed, but it was obvious that he was not about to give up just because Ibuki is trying to brush him aside. Especially since the silver-haired man had yet to deny everything that he had just said.

Well, Ren's intention was to simply tease the man a little, since he was always so stiff and uptight. This turn of events, which he had only half-expected, was making this situation more interesting.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you here too long, should I? After all, I can't let you keep a pretty young maiden waiting for your arrival." Ren chuckled, placing his hands on his hips and leaning his shoulders back. "You really know how to make a man jealous, don't you, Ibuki-kun? Not only are you young and handsome, but you also hold a wonderful and well-paying job! And you're only twenty, in the prime of your youth! No wonder you have the ladies swooning over you day and night!"

Ibuki's eye lid twitched.

"Are you complimenting or patronising me?"

"I was just being honest, that's all?" Ren shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not like a certain someone who keeps everything to himself. And you know, it won't hurt to be a little more honest. Girls like honest men, believe me."

Ibuki sighed. He had enough of this; he needed to head home to prepare for the evening. Unfortunately, this annoyance would not leave him alone.

"... Whoever said it was a girl?" He muttered under his breath in exasperation. However, it did not go unheard by the Shadow Paladin user's sharp ears.

"Oho, you finally denied something."

Damn, Ibuki was about to curse, but kept his lips firmly shut.

"If it's not a girl, then who could it be, I wonder?" Ren wondered aloud in a sing-song tone, pacing around Ibuki to keep him from escaping.

"Please stop that. I need to go."

Unfortunately, his request was ignored.

"Ah, I know!" Ren clapped his hands together. "It's that adorable young boy, isn't it? The one who uses Gear Chronicle and sent my asshole of a predecessor flying far and high! Who has a bit of hair that looks exactly like a yummy chocolate coronet! What was his name again?"

"Please. Let. Me. Go."

Ibuki was running out of patience. If this is going to drag out longer, he would have to resort to methods that he would have preferred not to take.

"I remember now! Shindou Chron-"

Before Ren could finish saying out that name, Ibuki threw a swift punch towards his face. His reflexes kicked in, allowing him to block the punch with his hand.

"Oho. Looks like I'm right again, aren't I?"

"You..."

"You two! What are you doing, making a ruckus in the hallway?" A roar erupted from further down, as the sound of running footsteps drew closer.

"Kai?" Ibuki raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. He had not expected to see his old friend here.

"Kai! Listen!" Ren moved away from Ibuki and flung himself at Kai, who dodged, while whining about his predicament. "Ibuki-kun's a meanie! He tried to hit me!"

"You probably ticked him off, didn't you? Serves you right."

"So terrible! Aren't we friends?"

"Kai, why are you here? It's rare for you to come by."

"I'm here because this dolt. He said he had something he wanted to show me."

"Eh? I did?" Ren cocked his head to the side. "I don't remember."

This time it was Kai's turn to glare at him.

"Ren..."

"Ahaha! I'll remember later! It probably wasn't important, anyway!" Ren brushed the topic aside with a swipe of the hand. "Oh! Kai, Kai! Listen to this! Our man Ibuki-kun here has a date! And it's with that Gear Chronicle Boy! The one that defeated Leon-kun, remember?"

"Oh? That's worth coming all this way to hear about. I presume you're heading back to prepare for that?"

"No, I'm just returning home to feed Snowmaru."

"Snow...maru?" Ren blinked in confusion.

"You're still keeping that white bird?"

"Crow." Ibuki corrected him. "It gets grumpy if I don't feed him on time. I was planning on leaving once I fill his bowl."

"So you intend to go to you date... in those clothes?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"That's not good, Ibuki-kun!" Ren brought his hands down on Ibuki's shoulders, shaking dramatically. "One doesn't wear his work attire to a date! Not to mention an outfit that has so many layers! Anyone who looks at you and the way you dress will feel hot and stuffy, even if they are in their birthday suit!"

"You exaggerate, Ren." Kai rolled his eyes at his friend's excessive sarcasm. "But I do agree with Ren that you should dress appropriately for your date. Are you going out for a movie or dinner? Or both?"

"Just a casual dinner, supposedly. We didn't fix a plan."

"Do you have something to wear that's more appropriate then, for a simple outing?"

"I only have this."

"By this you mean... your wardrobe only consists of clothes that are similar to what you are wearing now?"

"Yes."

"So you wear the same thing all year round?"

"Yes."

"..." Kai's bottom eyelid twitched. He scratched his head and let out a sigh. "Ren, that matter you called me for will have to wait. Ibuki, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping. There's a Un*qlo nearby. We are going to get you a proper outfit for your date tonight."

"I'll come along too!"

"No." Both Kai and Ibuki responded in unison.

"Ehh?! Why?"

"You still have work that you need to finish."

"And your sense of fashion is atrocious."

"Eh? Kai, are you still upset about that black coat-"

"Let's go, Ibuki. We're wasting time here."

"Ahh."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

 **XXX**

"Kai, I'm done changing."

"That's fast. Let's see how you look."

"Ahh." Ibuki pulled the curtain of the changing room open. "Is this okay? I'm not used to wearing such light clothing."

Ibuki was now wearing a pair of blue jeans accompanied with a cream-white knitted sweater, which sleeves reached just past his elbows. Below the sweater was a plain cotton black T-shirt. As the saying goes, clothes make the man. Compared to his usual ensemble Ibuki looked very much different.

"Well?"

"It suits you. I'm sure your partner will be surprised."

"That's good to hear."

"It may be better if you tied up your hair."

"I'll do that later."

"Will you make it in time for your date?"

"No worries. There's still plenty of time. I'll go change out and pay for these."

"Sure. I just remembered that I have a call to make, so I'll head outside for a while."

"Ahh."

Leaving the store, Kai took out his cellphone and made the call he mentioned. It took six rings before the receiver picked up the call.

"How did it go?"

"Now I know why you asked me to come. You knew something like this was going to happen, did you, Ren?"

"Who knows?"

"As expected of you to be this cunning. I guess it's a relief to see that you're still the same."

"Ehh? I'm just trying to be nice! Kai, are you just being sour because you can't go on a date with Aichi-kun?"

"Ren, shut up."

"Oh, I hit a spot? Sorry!"

"Don't apologise when you don't mean it."

"Kai, I'm done." Ibuki peeked out from behind the door, checking if Kai was around before he left.

"That was quick." Kai turned his attention back to Ren. "I'll settle this with you later."

"Well, I should go." Ibuki informed Kai as the latter slipped his cellphone back into his pocket.

"No problems."

"Thanks."

"Have fun on your date tonight."

They said their farewells and parted. As Ibuki boarded the train, he checked the time. It was close to a quarter-past four in the afternoon.

Recalling what Kai had told him earlier, he muttered the words under his breath.

"Have fun... huh."

Well, that does not sound like a bad thing.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED... -**


End file.
